In a method of mounting (fixing) a condenser at the front end portion of an automotive vehicle according to the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-71891, a condenser supporting portion is used to constitute a duct structure portion for hermetically closing the gap between the condenser and the radiator so that the flow of the air that has passed through the condenser is prevented from bypassing the radiator.
However, since parts are required in order to make up a duct structure portion, it is difficult to reduce the number of parts and assembly steps. Also, in the case where the additional parts are assembled with a lower accuracy, sufficient hermetic sealing cannot be ensured between the condenser and the radiator, with the probable result that an increased amount of air will bypass the radiator, reducing its heat releasing capacity.
Further, in the patent publication cited above, a fan unit for sending the cooling air to the condenser and the radiator is mounted downstream of the radiator along the air flow, and therefore air comparatively high in atmospheric temperature (about 80° C. to 100° C.) is sucked in and blown. Thus, the blown air (cooling air) is low in density and the real air blowing rate is reduced, resulting in the likelihood of decreasing the heat releasing capacity of the radiator and the condenser.